1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feeders for distributing bulk materials and the like supplied from a common point into a selected one of a plurality of elongated feed or storage bins such as commonly used in live stock feeding operations and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clusters or arrays of elongated feed bins in feed lots are commonly utilized for live stock feeding operations. It has been difficult to uniformly distribute the feed material over the entire length of these elongated bins so that a maximum number of animals can be fed at one time without excessive crowding. Adjustable overhead delivery chutes have been utilized to supply the bins, however, these chutes tend to feed the material into separate piles at each location of discharge rather than provide a uniform distribution along the entire length of an elongated feed bin. Traveling belt conveyors have also been utilized, but again with difficulty in providing a uniform distribution of the material along the entire length of the elongated feed bins.